


Agent. Doctor

by first_pancake_in_the_pan666



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Awkward Spencer Reid, Awkwardness, Car Sex, Cute, Decapitated Heads, Dom Spencer Reid, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Secret Relationship, Shower Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, make out, revealing clothing, sub Reader, undercover reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:33:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25150183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/first_pancake_in_the_pan666/pseuds/first_pancake_in_the_pan666
Summary: You've  been holding back your feelings for Spencer for months now but after a case where he goes undercover and has to show his dominant side, he figures out your small crush and your feelings about men of authority.
Relationships: Spencer Reid & Reader, Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s), Spencer Reid/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 127





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning is basically run up to the smut (showing how it all starts) so if you just want to read the Smut, skip to the end!

** Chapter one:  **

Establishing positions

* * *

You couldn't believe you were talking about this with them let alone on the jet of all places. 

"Come onnnnnn. Just answer the question!" Garcia lightly hit your arm teasing you for not answering her question. You sat next to Garcia and opposite JJ and Prentiss on your way to look at the crime scene of the newest case the team has been given. The Un-sub picked women up from public places, killed them and then sent their dismembered hands to their parents in the post. Ew. He was now up in the wind and so the team had been called into try and find him as it was predicted he couldn't last long without torturing another women again. 

"Y/N, I answered the question" Emily chimed in knocking you out of your thought process. 

"Ok,ok,ok" you stammered watching the girls celebrate jokingly at your surrender. "I guess, I would have to say that I like a man who I can fully submit to". 

"ohhhhh nice" JJ smirked comparing your answer to her more sappy old school approach. 

"I... I like to be dominate I guess. Not like the full chains and whips but you know.... I like someone who takes control" you explained trying to justify you answer. You had secretly never been with a guy who you could submit to but you hoped to find the man one day. 

"You guys talking about Un-subs?" Reid come over and perched on the seat next to yours which forced you to turn red and slouched down a bit further into the seat as if that was going to help with the embarrassment. "It's just I heard you talking about the submissive's and doms". 

Silence. 

No one wanted to say the wrong thing thing so none of the other girls said anything. JJ saved the moment by moving the focus onto the case and calling everyone over so they could re evaluate it before landing. You looked over at Reid who innocently smiled back before looking up at JJ who was reminding the team about the media protocols they has to follow. You couldn't listen though instead you looked out of the window at the landscape moving quickly passed the plane. Looking back towards JJ who was finishing up the briefing the team resumed their original seating places for the landing however Reid decided to sit next you. Great. It wasn't that you didn't like him, if anything it was the complete opposite. You had had a massive crush on him since you began working at the BAU as an agent and has only managed to keep it under wraps but it felt like at any moment you would burst into song and dance about how much you fancied the doctor. Snapping out of your train of thought, you looked up towards Reid who was now checking his phone which contained a few un read emails which he was attending to before becoming consumed by the case like usual. The plane began to shake alerting the passengers of it's descent onto the landing strip. 

\------!------

Despite the Un-sub's clear academic nature, he left a pretty big paper trail and so was surprisingly easy for the team to find out where he was heading next. As of now you were in a random gym in the town center skipping ropes undercover with Morgan lifting weights, Emily on a treadmill and Reid at the sign in desk. You stopped for a few moments, you felt like you has been skipping for eternity and grabbed your water bottle that was sitting down beside the other equipment. As you stood back up and felt someone tap on your shoulder causing you to turn around and look up at a stranger standing behind you with a smug grin on his face. Shit. This was the un-sub. 

"hey there sexy" he said with a pretentious voice looking you up and down. What the hell do you do? You tried to speak but all that formed was a quite noise causing another smirk to grow on his face. 

"And you are?" You turned around again to see Reid walking closer to the Un-sub, a frown visible on his gorgeous face. "Not now Y/N" you thought as you snapped back to reality and followed the Un-sub as he walked passed you toward Reid. 

"what's it to you?" he retaliated.

"I'm just checking that the lady is all good" he leaned his head to you almost tipping an imaginary cowboy hat. _God he would look in a cowboy hat. He would look good in anything really_ you thought. 

"She's fine with me" He looked down at Reid's fake name tag "ok dude" flicking it patronizingly. A fake smile formed on Reid's lips and he jokingly raised his eyebrows at you almost to say "watch this". 

"Actually it's doctor" and before the Un-sub could react he was pinned down to the floor by Reid which you had to admit made you even more attracted to him.

"If you ever talk to my partner or a women for that matter again like that I will personally see to it that your sad, pathetic prison life is made a living hell"

With his knee on the Un-subs back, he began to read out why he was arrested and finished up as you crouched down so you were looking down at the Un-sub. You slowly handed Reid the handcuffs that were stored in your makeshift sports bag making sure the Un-sub was watching. 

"Thank you, Agent" Reid smiled adding extra emphasis on the word agent. 

\------!------ 

With the Un-sub taken away to the police van, you were answering some of the public's questions about the situation as Reid began to walk over to you. You hadn't been able to shake the image of him pinning down the Un-sub with that devious smirk on his face but before you knew it, he was standing in front of you slightly looming over you due to the height difference. 

"Are you alright Y/N? You've gone a bit quite" he said however there was less concern his voice but more excitement even though his voice seemed to lower. Seeing him here in front of you, you went quite, racking your brain of something to say. 

"You did really well today" you decided on surprised when he actually took a step closer, filling in the already small space in between you. 

"Yeh I thought you would say that" he smirked when you diverted your eyes to any other direction then his face which only made laugh under his breath. When you didn't say anything he decided to continued. "I know all about your...... taste in men shall we say". That got your attention. 

"B-But on the plane! I thought you didn't realize" he let out a small sigh before answering. 

"I just wanted to. See. You. Squirm". The spaced emphasis on the last three words made your head go faint and your legs began to faint but no matter how weak you looked, he continued to talk and watch you as one of his arm was behind you, wrapped around your waist. "Now you may be an Agent Y/N but that doesn't mean I will treat you like one"You whimpered under your breath trying to avoid giving him the satisfaction of knowing how turned on you were by him. Instead you let him continue to talk.

"I would invite you back to my apartment but I don't think we could get there in time so i think if you let me take you in showers, that would be much better". His smile turned from devilish smirk to an innocent smile in less then a second and watched your eyes widen as you nodded quietly. 

"Lead the way" he smirked


	2. Showers and stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm undecided if i should make this into a long-ish fic or make it only a couple of chapter? What are y'all opinions?

** Chapter 2: **

Showers and stuff

* * *

You walked into the empty changing room, scanning the room before turning left and heading for the showers. You couldn't believe this. You were going to have sex with Spencer. Dr Spencer Reid (your ultimate crush), the person who makes you blush every time he enters a room is about to have actual sex with you. You snapped out of your thought process when you realized his footsteps where no longer following yours. Turning around, you realize that Reid has sat himself down on a bench and is now looking you up and down with devilish intent in his eyes. You gesture the showers expecting him to have followed you all the way but instead he just shakes his head and gives you a pity laugh. 

"take you're clothes off" he said looking away from the floor and back at you. 

"I - w- what?" you stammer surprised at his forwardness

"Y/N I want to see every inch of you" your silence prompted him further "That's an order Agent". _God damn_ you thought to yourself. This directness was turning you on more then you would let on, it would probably only further fuel whatever part of Reid you've discovered. Then again, that wouldn't be such a bad thing. Slowly, you took off the sports jacket you were wearing while undercover as well as the matching grey top that took more time to get off as it seemed to be stuck to your body. You looked back up at Reid who for a split second seemed to drop his dominating nature as he caught his first glance at your body before nodding down at your leggings signalling for them to be taken off as well. You bent down to take of your shoes before beginning to take off the leggings. 

"Good girl" he muttered under his breath but just loud enough for you to hear it. Jesus Christ, did he realize how much these small things he was doing turned you on? You didn't have time to elaborate on that thought because as soon as you looked up towards him, he was already standing in front of you lips crashing into yours. He picked you up off the floor and pushed you back against the cold shower tiles which caused you to wince slightly at the sudden change in temperature. His mouth ventured down your neck and onto your chest and back up to your left ear while you stayed put heavily breathing into his shoulders as you pulled on his hair as he lightly explored your body. His lips returned to yours where he ran his hand through your hair, slightly pulling on it which forces you too moan deeper into his mouth. Spencer pulled away shocked by the moan you gave off. 

"shit I've made it awkward didn't I-" 

"God no" he interrupted "That was heavily to me". This continued for a few more moments although it felt like hours for you before you heard the buckle of his belt come undone followed by the zip being pulled down by his free hand. You looked down at him and answered the question you felt was coming up. 

"I'm on the pill don't worry" you said as you pushed your forehead to his practically begging for him. After your confirmation he pushed down his underwear further exposing his cock for you to take in before rubbing your slit with his now free hand causing you to moan louder and grip harder onto his shoulders and dig your nails in which will probably leave marks. Reid took no notice of your tightening grip as he pushed you further into a shower cubical so you could grip to sides of the wall for support which prompted him to push your underwear to the slide leaving room for him to enter you. Your hasty grip on the wall caused you too fall slightly and grab onto the next sturdy thing behind you which happened to be the shower handle this causing shower droplets to fall faster and faster ending in a full shower falling onto you two. You went to turn it off but his hand hold you back and as you turn to him to argue he just smirks and answers with.

"Let's do this the right way huh, we may as well" you nod slightly trying to get over the fact that you are literally having shower sex with Reid. "Ready?" he asked you, noticing your slight concerned look on your face, his tough act dropping now to make sure you were ok.

"Bring it on" you smirked kissing him deeper. You let out a large breath out as he entered you and adjusted your grip on one of his shoulders and the wall of the shower cubicle. Reid checked up on you one more time to make sure you were comfortable and when you gave him the thumbs up he began to move forward and backwards, thrusting slowly at first but picking up his pace the louder you moaned. The falling water had now began to soak into your clothes allowing you take back some control and unbutton Reid's blue shirt that was dry and a few moments ago. Now the two of you were half naked and could easily be interrupted at any time but surprisingly, that made it more fun for you. You wanted to say something but the euphoria that began closing in overwhelmed you and left you speechless to his movements only able to whisper that smallest demands for him to continue. You bounced up and down, your tits jumping around which, when in Reid's line of side only made him thrust further and faster causing you to loose your grip slightly of the wall however this diverted his thrusting cock into another direction which caused you too scream his name and grip the wall until your knuckles where white. Reid seemed to pick up on the hints and continued to thrust his hips into that direction which caused you too become slightly light headed with this blissfully feeling. 

"Reid i'm-i'm going to" but you couldn't finish the sentence before the best orgasm came over you setting of fireworks in your mind which seemed to be happening to Reid as his movements became sloppy and misdirected. He slowly let you down from his grip and onto the wet floor, further showing off the contrasting height difference between you two which may have been the first reason for your initial attraction to him. Reid turned off the shower and lead you out of the cubicle holding onto your waist slightly as your legs began to shake slightly when you walked on your own. You looked down at you and Reid's wet clothes but he interrupted you thoughts almost as if he could read your mind with his classic Reid intellect. 

"We can just tell anyone out there that we were truing to find evidence in his locker and then the showers malfunctioned and turned on. There already preoccupied enough so they won't bother asking more questions". You just nodded silently, still slightly dazed about what just happened but also surprised at how quick he could think of an excuse. Made you wonder if he had done this before. You shook of the the thought as you walked back into the main gym surprised to see the whole team still here, answering questions and following up on inquiries. 

"There you are! We were worried you two had left us to do all the paper work" Rossi joked walking closer to you only noticing the water soaked clothes you had on. He was about to ask but Morgan walked over already starting his own assumptions about your mysterious disappearance. 

"Ah that's a shame, I thought you two had gone for some private time" he winked laughing at his own joke. "Pretty boy over here has some moves ya know." _Oh if you only knew_ you thought to yourself, smiling at the thought of of what had just occurred between you two. When you looked up Reid has reverted back into his usual stammering self and was at the end of explaining about the shower malfunction missing out the part about the amazing shower sex you two had for obvious reasons. 

"And did you find anything?" Hotch asked, walking over accompanied by JJ who was finishing up talking to some reporters. 

"Not rlly" Reid replied looking back at you a smile curling at the side of his mouth. "Just normal gym things"

"Showers and stuff" you chirped in. 


	3. paperwork am I right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your back at the BAU office finishing the paperwork for your recently solved case but Reid has other ideas about you can spend the time.

You were back at the BAU building sitting at your desk, still not able to shake the images of the shower episode with Reid. He turned back into his usual awkward self straight after you came out of the shower and has stayed that way since and now two days later he hasn't even hinted at whats to come from it. You begin to worry that Reid saw this as one time thing. _No_ you thought, _he's not like that_. But after what happened, do you really know Reid? Your thoughts were derailed however when you felt a light tap on your shoulder. Turning around, you were met with Reid smiling holding a box. Without a word, he handed it to you and left as quick as he arrived. 

After a closer inspection to the box you realized there was a small note attached to it, the written scribbled in Reid's signature scrawny writing. "Open me in private" the note read, your mind racing about what was in it. Without warning the box was snatched out of your hand by Emily as she rattled it too her ear. 

"Prentiss!!" you protested but she was blissfully unaware of your worries

"what? who's it from? It's not signed! interesting. " she laughed as she continued to toy with the box in her hands "Open me in private" she read allowed, attracting some attention from other coworkers. After a few more complaints she gave the box back watching you open it slowly, trying and failing to see over your shoulder what the contents where. You slammed the lid back down, your face going red, looking around to try find Reid who was no where to be seen. Inside the box was a lacy baby pink thong. _That cheeky bastard_ you thought remembering how he complimented your folder which was also the exact same pink color. Before you could fully react, Emily had snatched the box away again and opened it holding back a yell when she saw what was inside. 

"Uh-oh. what the hell. Omg. Is that for you?". you nodded slowly before taking the box back, there was no point lying, she'd already seen it. Before you could answer the flood of questions, you were called into the meeting room which allowed you too quickly escape Emily's interrogation. You sat down at the table and felt a light brush against the back of you neck as Reid walked past, followed by a cocky wink from the doctor. Halfway into the meeting Reid sat up in his seat and looked in your direction. 

"Y/N do you mind helping me fill in some details, i mean you were the only other person close by when we caught him" 

"this is coming from the boy with an eiedtic memory" laughed Morgan looking over at Reid who's eye contact didn't weaver from you 

"sure" you hesitantly replied

\----!----

You couldn't quite remember how you got from helping Reid with the paperwork but now you were following him into an empty room and shutting the door behind you. 

"Undress now" he commanded already taking of his shirt and pants as he spoke. 

"In a rush are we?" you mocked only to receive a glare from him that simultaneously sent shiver down your spine and turned you on. You walked towards him and kissed him on the lips only to met with intense passion from his side. Your tongue's intertwined and while your hands stayed around his neck, his hands ran all over your body pressing and groping ever inch of you. This was pure, messy lust. He slapped your ass signaling for you too jump up which you did, allowing for him to grab you around the waist with one hand and use the other to stabilize himself on the table behind him. His hands traced under your skirt and he moaned into you neck when he realized you put on the pink thong from the box. 

"you like?" you giggled 

"very much bunny." The new pet name threw you off guard slightly until you realized that it turned you even more. You moaned into the kiss more and grinded up against his prominent bulge. "oh" he said slyly, realizing what effect that name had on you. "do you like when i call you bunny? Do you? I bet you love being given pet names, bunny". You could only moan louder and grind down harder causing him to unbuckle his belt and shimmy out of his trouser while still managing to keep you on his lap. "Did you like it when Emily saw you little present huh? Did you like everyone knowing what a little slut you are? I bet you did." Without warning he shoved his cock into you, laughing and petting your head when you moaned loudly into his shoulder. He began to thrust into you, gripping at you're waist,bouncing you up and down, your drooling face turning him on even more. "you love the fact that people know you are someones little fuck toy who can't think for herself. They don't know who, but they know you are owned by someone. That you only serve one person." You clenched harder at these words which took him by surprise and caused him to loose his rhythm of thrusts. "who owns you Y/N?" he asked.

"You" you moaned still talking into his shoulder, the coil inside you ready to snap at any moment. 

"I cant hear you baby" his thrust were now becoming sloppy

"You!!" you half moaned, half screamed. Those words were the last straw for him and just as he reached his peak, you felt a wave of emotions over come you as you rode out your orgasms together. Reid pat you on the head several times, whispering only compliments and praises and left you lying fetal position on the table, hugging his warm,cuddlu vest.

He returned several moments later and cleaned you up being careful not to be to noisy and fixed your hair for you, making sure it didn't look to put of place. You were extremely tired, the amount of cases had been stacking up on you recently and you felt like you had no free time anymore. You slowly sat up but Reid only brought you closer to his chest. "Don't worry Y/N, I'll stay with you for as long as you want." You lied back down on his chest the feelings of his hands playing with your hair calming your anxious mind. Several moments went by (although it felt like hours) until you could stand up and walk down the corridor back to your desk next to Emily. Before you left, you made sure to hug Reid who awkwardly reciprocated it. 

"You looked exhausted" Emily said barely looking up from her case file. 

"Paper work, am i right" you laughed, glancing over at Reid who, although was already writing something down, had a child like grin on his face. 


End file.
